Old Memories and a New Beginning
by InuYoukai Princess
Summary: This is my fist fic. Sesshoumaru finds himself dreaming of his past. What do the visions mean? SessOC R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

IYP: This is my first fic, so don't hurt me! (hides)   
  
SESSHOUMARU: (sighs) Did you have to make me a chibi?  
  
IYP: Yes! J  
  
SESSHOUMARU: I hate you.  
  
IYP: You can't hate me! I based Saphira off of myself.  
  
SESSHOUMARU: Damn...  
  
IYP: Ha! Anyway, don't hurt me if my work sucks. I am   
  
the only person who can put myself down!  
  
SESSHOUMARU: No you're not.  
  
IYP: I hate you...  
  
SESSHOUMARU: You can't.  
  
(Both continue arguing)  
  
BOB THE FLYING INVISIBLE HAMSTER: Onto the story!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, would I be writing a fanfic? I didn't think so. Stupid lawyers. But I own Saphira! You have to ask me before using her! And Pensetsu and Satori are mine! ASK!!!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' (My notes)  
  
*~*~*  
  
~~~Dream Sequence~~~  
  
"Otousan! Otousan! Saphira is here!" the litle boy exclaimed. He ran to his father, silver hair flowing behind him, and amber eyes shining in the sunlight.  
  
  
  
"Is that so?" the youkai asked. "Are her parents here as well? I would very much like to speak to them."  
  
"Hai! Can we go play in the garden? Onegai?" the little youkai asked, with a pleading face.  
  
"Of course! You go down to the garden. I'll send her over," he replied.  
  
"Arigatou Otousan!" The boy hugged his father around the knees and ran off.  
  
Inutaisho began talking to Saphira's mother and father after sending her down to the garden. She and Sesshoumaru were best of friends.   
  
"Welcome Pensetsu! Lady Satori! Nice to see you again!" exclaimed the lord.  
  
"Its great to be back," said Pensetsu. "Saphira loves it here. Everyday she asks us when we'll be coming back!" They all laughed.  
  
"If it's not to bold to say, I believe it also gets your son's mind of of his mother..." said Satori.  
  
Inutaisho sighed. His mate had died giving birth to Sesshoumaru. It was a very sad day. "You're right. It does," he said. "He's very happy when she's here."  
  
"You know... they would make a very nice couple," Pensetsu said, very bravely I might add.   
  
  
  
At that, all the adults looked at the playing pups.   
  
"Sesshoumaru is Saphira's only friend," Pensetsu stated, breaking the silence.  
  
  
  
There was silence. It was obvious what they were all thinking about.  
  
"We could try to set the two up when they get older," stated Inutaisho. "Try to get them as close as possible as children, then as they grow..."  
  
"That just might work! She adores Sess! It wouldn't be too hard," said Satori enthusiastically.  
  
Inutaisho smiled. He wanted his son to be happy, and this could do the trick. All the adults looked out at the playing pups and thought about their plan.  
  
~~~End Of Dream Sequence~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru sat up with a headache. He hadn't had dreams of his past for years. He knew his father wanted to set him up with his childhood friend, but it never did work. It would have if it weren't for Ryuukotsei. Inutaisho hadn't died alone. Saphira's parents fought with him to the end. They had all died the same day. All the bodies were found but her's. Sesshoumaru was devestated when he was told the terrible news. By then, they were young teens and began to actually have feelings for each other. Just remembering that time got the mighty Sesshoumaru upset. After he found out, he became cold and closed up to the world.   
  
'Why am I suddenly being haunted with the past?!' He slammed a fist against a tree. 'What's about to happen? Will I finally meet her again in death? What then? I'm no longer the boy I used to be.'  
  
He looked over at the sleeping Rin. She had Saphira's spirit. Thats why he let her follow him around. She made him feel more comfortable with reality. 'I must be going crazy.'  
  
*~*~*  
  
IYP: Cliffhanger! What will happen next...?  
  
SESSHOUMARU: I know.  
  
IYP: Shut up!  
  
SESSHOUMARU: Fine!  
  
IYP: R&R please! I REALLY want at least 5 reviews! No flames! Im scared... Its my first fic. THANKIES!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

IYP: Hoo ha! I got 4 reviews! More than I thought. Sorry for not updating.  
  
SESSHOUMARU: No you're not.  
  
IYP: Do you know how many projects I had to do?! I didn't think so. And the fact that whenever I go on FF.net on my computer it freezes, didn't make it any easier.  
  
SESSHOUMARU: ...  
  
IYP: Don't you '...' me!!!  
  
SESSHOUMARU: ...  
  
IYP: Grr...  
  
BOB THE INVISIBLE FLYING HAMSTER: Not again...  
  
IYP: Do you want me to chibify you again?  
  
SESSHOUMARU: Frankly, I don't care anymore. Everyone seems to like it.  
  
IYP: I hate you...  
  
SESSHOUMARU: You can't.  
  
IYP: Damn... I'll change your name!  
  
'OOPS I DID IT AGAIN' MAN: You can't do that. AH! Turn it back!  
  
IYP: Will you obey my every command?  
  
'OOPS I DID IT AGAIN' MAN: Maybe.  
  
IYP: Good enough for me! *changes OIDIAM's name back*  
  
SESSHOUMARU: Thanks.  
  
BOB THE INVISIBLE FLYING HAMSTER: Ok. Back to the story from Hell!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
DISCLAIMER: Erm... do I really need to put this on EVERY chapter? I think we get the point that I don't own any Inuyasha characters. Saphira and her family are MINE! If I see you with them without permission, well... you will die. HAPPY UNBIRTHDAY!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Thalking" 'thinking' (My notes)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jaken."  
  
The toad jumped from it's sitting position and bowed.   
  
"Yes Seshoumaru-Sama?"  
  
"Watch Rin for me. I will be back by tomorrow," Sesshoumaru ordered.  
  
"Hai m'lord..." he replied. 'Why do I always get stuck babysitting that human filth... Ech.'  
  
Sesshoumaru walked off into the thick forest. He wasn't far from the place where his father had died. Closeby, there was a stream with a clearing by the bank. This is where he was headed. The place where he last saw Saphira.  
  
'So many memories... It's been years since I've been here last. It hasn't change one bit, thank Kami.'   
  
He walked up and sat at the bank. This was it all right. Years ago, is that very spot, was the last time he was with her.  
  
*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*  
  
They sat, watching the sunset on the bank of the river. It was peaceful. The birds sand and a light breeze swept by. Saphira's head was on Sesshoumaru's shoulder when he stood up.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
He sniffed the air. The smell of blood came with the wind now.  
  
'Why hadn't I smelled it earlier?!' he thought.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Her amber eyes were filled with worry. The wind carried her shoulder length brown hair to one side.  
  
"Do you smell that?" he asked. He was about to run to the trouble.  
  
Saphira sniffed the air. Then her eyes widened.   
  
"Kasaan! Otousan! Something's wrong." With that, she ran off in search of her parents.  
  
"Saphira!" Sesshoumaru ran after her. The sun had set and it was dark.   
  
He came across a clearing when he saw it. A giant dragon loomed over three figures. Two of which leaned against a tree, bloody and wounded. Inutaisho stood in front of the creature, one arm completely limp. He was in his human form, obviously knocked out of his true one. (A/N: Ya know... the bid white dog...)   
  
"Otousan!" Sesshoumaru called out.  
  
Either he didn't hear him, or he ignored him, because the dog lord extended his hand and chanted something. Ryuukotsei began to meld into the stone wall behind him, but wouldn't give up. He took one last swipe at Inutaisho, throwing him into a tree.  
  
"OTOUSAN!" Sesshoumaru ran after his father. Ryuukotsei was sealed in the stone, never to come out again.  
  
"Se-Sesshoumaru..." Inutaisho said weakly. "I won't live. But promise me this."  
  
"Anything for you Otousan..." a teary eyed Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Take care of Saphira. He parents have already passed on. I know you like her too..." He gave his son a wink and a small smile, then his eyes closed, forever more. (A/N: I'm pathetic. I'm writing this and about to cry. I'm WRITING this...)  
  
Sesshoumaru reluctantly left his father's body, in search of Pensetsu and Satori. He found them not too far away, against another tree. He could tell they were dead. He closed his eyes for a moment.   
  
'Why has this happened... What am I to do?' He could smell Saphira on them. He followed the scent back to the river they had started from. It ended at the bank. Sesshoumaru fell to his knees and stared out into the forest. She was gone.  
  
*~*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as he watched to sunset. Rin definatly had her optimistic and playful qualities. He had searched far and wide for Saphira, but never found her.   
  
'There were no other scents by the river. How could she just dissapear?'  
  
He still sat by the river. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and relxed to the sounds of the birds and scurrying squirrels.  
  
All of a sudden, he heard a rustle in the bushes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
IYP: Cliffhanger! Again!  
  
SESSHOUMARU: *sighs* I know what happens.  
  
IYP: Shut up. Don't tell.  
  
SESSHOUMARU: Who are you to tell me what to do? The sound was caused by-   
  
IYP: *duct tapes his mouth closed* R&R PLEEEEZ! And thankies for those who have for my last chappie! Cookies 4 U!  
  
BOB THE INVISIBLE FLYING HAMSTER: Can you include me in your review too?  
  
IYP: It's ok Bob. You know everone loves you anyway. Ja! 


	3. Chapter 3

IYP: Boo ya! Chapter 3!  
  
SESSHOUMARU: ...  
  
IYP: You do that one more time...  
  
SESSHOUMARU: ...  
  
IYP: You asked for it!  
  
FLUFFY-KINS: ... Hey! Thats not cool dude!  
  
IYP: I like it...  
  
FLUFFY-KINS: I don't! Change it back!  
  
IYP: NO!  
  
BOB THE INVISIBLE FLYING HAMSTER: Will they ever stop fighting...?  
  
IYP & FLUFFY-KINS: NO!  
  
BOB THE INVISIBLE FLYING HAMSTER: Erm... ok... Back to the sucky story that no one reads!  
  
DISCLAIMER: --;; I think you get the point. SAPHIRA, PENSETSU, SATORI, AND THE POSSIBLE OTHERS I MAY ADD ARE MINE!!! Oh yea... and Bob... (pets Bob)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Talking" 'thinking' (My notes)  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head to face the bush. He sat still and alert. Sesshoumaru glared at who emerged from his hiding spot. (A/N: Jaken in a Speedo! lol. j/k.)  
  
"Inuyasha. What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Still dreaming hopeless dreams I suppose?" Inuyasha joked, smirking.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha was against a tree with Sesshoumaru's hand around his neck.  
  
"If I were you, I'd watch my tounge, little brother," Sesshoumaru threatened.  
  
Inuyasha changed his tone to more of a brother on brother advice voice.  
  
"You know even YOU can't find her. We've tried. Do you really still believe? And if she IS still around, will she know you?" Inuyasha said, caringly. (A/N: I know it's OOC but, oh well. I like it.)  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed. Inuyasha was right.   
  
"I'm not sure. I'll never give up though. I can't. But she would know me. That I'm sure."   
  
Inuyasha just stared at him. A long silence followed.  
  
Inuyasha broke said silence.   
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could you... put me down please?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and lowered his brother to the ground.  
  
Then Inuyasha said, "maybe you should take a break from your hunting. I can't be healthy. No offence, but you have been less agressive, and its starting to show..."   
  
"I guess. Don't let anything kill you. That's my job," Sesshoumaru joked.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled.   
  
"No prob bro. See ya 'round."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Inuyasha left, leaving Sesshoumaru by the bank. He took one last look out at the water, then walked back towards camp.  
  
LATER  
  
Rin is picking flowers for Sesshoumaru when he returns.  
  
"Stop it Human! Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't like flowers!" Jaken yelled.  
  
"Yes he does," she replied.  
  
"No he doesn't!"  
  
"Yes he does!"  
  
"No he doesn't!"  
  
"Yes he does!"  
  
"No he doesn't!"  
  
"Yes he does!"  
  
"No he doesn't!"  
  
"No he doesn't!"  
  
"Yes he does!"  
  
"Ha! I tricked you!" Rin squealed happily.  
  
"Damn you human! I'll show you where you belong!" Jaken raised the Staff of Heads.  
  
Somewhere during this, Sesshouamru walked in. Then a rock 'happened' to find the way to Jaken's head.  
  
"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru scolded. "Don't you dare hurt Rin! And watch you language."  
  
As always, Jaken replied, "Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru-Sama..."  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru-Sama!" Rin ran to him and hugged him around the knees.  
  
A sudden calmness flooded Sesshoumaru. He would have sworn Rin was Saphira's incarnate if it weren't for her lack of demonness and true beauty. He sighed. When was he going to stop thinking about her? Oh well. That didn't matter. He was going to stop his search. Inuyasha was right. He was fighting a losing battle, and it hurt. He stared up at crescent moon. A breeze swept across his face, making his hair sway. (A/N: drooling) He then smelled something familiar. It was faint and distant, but he knew it.   
  
"Rin. Stay here. When I return, tell me if Jaken did anything to you. I will return," Sesshoumaru ordered. Rin nodded. With that, he ran off, into the dark forest...  
  
IYP: You like?  
  
FLUFFY-KINS: Jaken in a Speedo would have been funny...  
  
IYP: I actually thought about putting that in... Oh well. Brotherly love is better.  
  
FLUFFY-KINS: No it's not.  
  
IYP: I have 'better' names for you, you know.  
  
FLUFFY-KINS: In that case, I like your choice.  
  
IYP: I thought so.  
  
BOB THE INVISIBLE FLYING HAMSTER: I guess it's better than the arguing. R&R PLEEEZ!!! For me? I'm cute... even though you can't see me.  
  
IYP: Listen to the hamster! I don't post unless I KNOW someone's reading this. Otherwise it's a waste of time. It doesn't take long to review. Thanx to all those who do. I really appreciate it.  
  
COOLIES 4 U! Ja! 


	4. Chapter 4

IYP: Fluffy-Kins?  
  
FLUFFY-KINS: What do you want?  
  
IYP: Nevermind...  
  
FLUFFY-KINS: ...  
  
BOB THE INVISIBLE FLYING HAMSTER: I sorta miss their fighting... Everything's so boring now. Oh, thanx for all your reviews! Thats the only thing keeping her going.  
  
IYP: Listen to the rodent!  
  
EVERYONE BUT IYP AND BOB: O.o  
  
IYP: What?!  
  
DISCLAIMER: ... Need I say more?  
  
Chapter 4 "Talking" 'Thinking' (My notes)  
  
AT KEADE'S VILLAGE  
  
"You WHAT?!?!" yelled Kagome. "What the Hell are you talking about?!"  
  
Everybody took a step back in shock and/or fear. Shippou jumped out of her hair and hid behind the mini Kirara. Kirara 'mewed'  
  
"Erm..." Inuyasha started. "Well, we wern't really JUST trying to find the Shikon No Tama."  
  
"Was I the only one who didn't know about this?" Kagome asked turning to everyone else in the hut.  
  
"Er... Yes?" Miroku said with caution.  
  
"So, what are we looking for?" Kagome asked, a little bitterness in her voice.  
  
"Well, we WERE looking for someone..." Inuyasha started. Then Kagome got her temper back.  
  
"WHO?!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru's girlfriend," he answered.  
  
Kagome must have fainted or something, because he collapsed to the floor, and didn't bother getting up, or just couldn't. Shippou peeked out from behind Kirara, tip-toed toward her, and started poking her.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome? Kagome? Kagome? Kagome? Kagome? Kagome? Kagome? Kagome? Kagome? Kagome..." she said. Each came with a poke. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
Then Sango said, "Were? We're not looking anymore?"  
  
"No. Sesshoumaru gave up. It's hopeless," Inuyasha answered simply, and without much care.  
  
"Nothing is hopeless, but if that's what he wants..." Miroku advised.  
  
"At least I can get back to hating him," Inuyasha said. "It's been weird having all of these civilized conversations with him." Inuyasha smirked. "Maybe I can get that other damned arm off..."  
  
"Hmm... civilized... Such a big word for you, isn't it Inuyasha. Are you sure you know what it means?" Miroku joked. Inuyasha didn't notice his sarcasim. (A.N. Figures...)  
  
"Grr... What are you getting at Monk?!?!?"  
  
They were all interupted by a crackle of thunder and a sudden downpour of rain. Kirara jumped onto Sango's lap in surprise and mewed. It was then, that Kagome woke up.  
  
"He has a girlfriend? Strange for him, isn't it? I woulda never guessed..." Kagome said to herself. Her head rested on a fist.  
  
"You don't like him, do you?" Shippou asked with worry. "Maybe you fell on your head too hard..."  
  
"I don't like him! I'm just saying..." She replied, but was interupted by a flash of lightning. Silence followed.  
  
Shippou broke it saying, "This is creepy. I'm half expecting Hiten and Monten to just walk through the door and-"  
  
"Shh! Don't jinx us!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Plus, Monten's dead you twit. I killed him, remember?" Inuyasha bragged.  
  
"Don't you call Shippou a twit, you jerk!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Don't call me a jerk, wench!" he yelled back.  
  
"Here they go again..." Miroku sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Will they ever get along?" Sango asked, with them still insulting each other in the background.  
  
They both snapped at the same time, "NO!!!" then continued arguing.  
  
Kirara jumped over next to Keade, and curled up next to the fire.  
  
Keade stood up, a frying pan in her hand and walked up to Inuyasha. "Will ye quit fighting now?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked. "Umm... No?" BAM! Keade hit him in the head with the pan, not breaking eye contact.  
  
"I feel abused..." Inuyasha whined.  
  
Miroku sighed. "Now you know how I feel..."  
  
Sesshoumaru ran in the direction of the scent. He made it to a clearing, the one where his father had fallen. The scent ended here. He looked around. The only other figure here, was a beautiful female wolf, brown in color. She stood by a tree, and looked up. They made eye contact for a moment, which seemed like hours. Suddenly, she raised a foot, and stepped forward, sniffing the air around her. The wolf jerked her head upward, locking eyes with Sesshoumaru once more.  
  
'Why doesn't it run?' he thought to himself.  
  
The wolf lay down next to the tree; the tree where her parents died that day. (A.N. You know who. If you don't, you're stupid.)  
  
It was then, Sesshoumaru smelled blood. He looked back out at the packless wolf, and walked toward it. The pitiful creature whimpered, in either fear, or pain. Since it WAS a canine, he couldn't let it suffer. (A.N. I dunno why, but sorta like a sensitive Sesshou... Yes, I KNOW is OOC, but deal with it!)  
  
He lifted it's right paw, and saw a fang embedded deeply inside.  
  
'Thats why it didn't run. Because it couldn't if it wanted too...'  
  
He carefully reached in, and pulled out the enormous tooth. It was from a bear demon. Sesshoumaru was amazed that it actually survived with only a small injury.  
  
The wolf took this gesture with trust. She lifted her head, and placed it on Sesshoumaru's lap and closed her eyes. He gently stroked her silky fur, before she jumped up and ran into the forest, with only a small limp.  
  
'I have to get back to Rin.' He sighed. 'Inuyasha was right... I'm getting nicer, and its starting to show...'  
  
With those thoughts, he walked back to camp, his silver hair flowing behind him...  
  
IYP: Dun dun DUH!!!  
  
FLUFFY-KINS: ... Why?  
  
IYP: I dunno. I didn't know what to write, and I haven't written in a while... Tell yall the truth, I forgot about the story until last week... Heh.  
  
FLUFFY-KINS: We're sure you did...  
  
IYP: Quiet! Anywho, speaking of not knowing, I didn't know how Saphira got away years ago in the first place without anyone knowing, until just recently. (feels proud of herself)  
  
BOB THE INVISIBLE FLYING HAMSTER: (is fighting with the readers) But I AM cute! Only IYP can see me though...  
  
IYP: He's been whining about his invisibility latly, so PLEASE JUST SAY HE'S CUTE!!!  
  
FLUFFY-KINS: Yeah... sure...  
  
IYP: (pulls out a frying pan) Thanx to all to reveiwed! I am sorry that I forgot... COOKIES 4 U! ((Oh, and last time, typo. It was COOKIES, not COOLIES. Heh...)) (turns back to FLUFFY-KINS, frying pan still in her hand) 


End file.
